


White Day

by OriharaInfobroker



Series: Shizaya Holiday One Shots [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriharaInfobroker/pseuds/OriharaInfobroker





	White Day

Shizuo needed to do something for White Day. He needed to make up for ruining Izaya’s Valentine surprise after all. The problem was planning anything without Izaya finding out. He wasn’t exactly the sneaky type to begin with and Izaya was ten times too clever. If he started acting sneaky Izaya would know, if he tried to be subtle Izaya would know, id he asked for help from friends Izaya would know. So a week before White Day, while they were watching TV together after dinner, Shizuo simply told him. 

“Don't make plans for the 14th. We're going out.” Izaya had raised a brow and gave Shizuo an amused smirk then shrugged acceptance. 

“As long as Shiki doesn't need me it should be fine.” The raven responded before settling his gaze back on the TV. Shizuo huffed in annoyance at Izaya's response but left it alone knowing that the raven wouldn't be working. He'd abandoned work for less after all and Shizuo knew that Izaya loved to be spoiled. 

Which led to his next problem: how to spoil the person who has everything? There was no point in making Izaya chocolate, he wouldn't eat it. Fancy restaurants were a regular occurrence in the informant’s life. Izaya would think flowers were pointlessly romantic. All the standard ideas for White Day just wouldn't work for his flea. 

He enlisted Celty’s help but all of her suggestions were the same romantic things everyone else would be doing. Shinra's suggestions made him blush and want to punch the doctor in turns. Vorona didn't understand the point of what he was trying to do. Tom patted him on the shoulder and suggested that he just do all the normal things that guys do on White Day and hope for the best. 

Shizuo took the day off with the intention of waking up early and making Izaya breakfast but of course the raven had woken first and was already at his desk with a cup of coffee when Shizuo got up. He walked over and pressed a sleepy kiss to Izaya's forehead. “Breakfast?” He asked as Izaya turned to catch his lips in a proper kiss. 

“We are past breakfast Shizu-chan.” Izaya observed with a slight smile before returning his attention to whatever he was working on. 

“Brunch then?” He persisted and Izaya relented with a shrug. “I need to go pick up some things after we eat. Meet me at the restaurant?” He asked as he began to make a simple breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. 

Izaya finished whatever he was reading and sauntered over to the kitchen to refill his coffee cup and take a seat at the bar. “What do you need to pick up?” He asked as he sipped his  coffee. 

Shizuo put a plate in front of Izaya and shrugged. “You know, stuff.” He replied vaguely and Izaya grinned in amusement. “Stop fishing for clues, flea.” Izaya nibbled on the toast, pouting slightly. 

“Not even a small hint?” He asked with a deceptively innocent look that made Shizuo snort in disbelief. 

“You got your hint already.” 

“Meeting you at a restaurant is not a hint and the way you presented it, it barely qualified as an invitation.” Izaya returned to pouting. 

“Just eat your food and try not to be nosy for one day.”

“You know that's impossible, right? You are asking me to deny my very nature for an  _ entire day _ .”

“I have faith in you.” Shizuo finished his food and rose, putting his plate in the sink before returning to place another kiss on Izaya's forehead, amused by the slightly frustrated look the raven was giving him. “Just don't be late. Or early for that matter.” He added for good measure then left the raven to his own devices.

His first stop was a jewelry store that did custom work, recommended to him by Tom. He had thought about picking everything up ahead of time but nowhere in their apartment was safe from potential discovery by the flea. The small charm he had commissioned in white gold had made him choke at the price, still used to scraping by. It wasn't that he didn't have the money, Izaya covered most of the bills and any time Shizuo tried to offer money the raven would fix him with the most flat, unfriendly stare so he'd given up. It was just that something so small and simple just didn't seem like it should be expensive. 

Next stop was a knife store Izaya frequented where he had left the choice almost entirely up to the proprietor since he knew nothing about knives. He attached the charm to the handle of the knife carefully then returned it to the black box, amused that it almost looked like a jewelry box. 

Third stop was a flower shop where he nearly lost his temper arguing with the lady about his flower choice. She was desperately trying to convince him to buy a fancy bouquet when he wanted something much simpler. 

Last stop was a chocolate shop where he requested the darkest chocolate they had much to the owners surprise. Just a small box and he doubted Izaya would even eat that much but he wanted to do everything right anyway. 

With everything he needed, he just needed to change and head to the restaurant to meet Izaya. He had left his suit at Shinra's place, not wanting to go back to the apartment after picking everything up so he headed there to change. 

He arrived at the restaurant early to find the flea had still beat him there. Izaya was looking far too handsome in his tailored black suit and red dress shirt. He was faced away from Shizuo, talking to a couple of girls who were looking disappointed. He turned away from them as Shizuo approached, as if he knew the blonde was there, giving Shizuo a smirk as his eyes travelled over the blonde’s form, taking in the black suit and blue dress shirt. No tie, of course, Shizuo hated ties. He could hear the girls whispering but his entire focus was on his flea as he handed Izaya the bouquet, though you could barely call it that. Just two roses, one red and one blue. Izaya took them and lifted them to his nose, inhaling the scent as he let his gaze drop.

“Deep emotion and unattainable desire? I thought Shizu-chan had already captured me.” Izaya teased, reading the meaning of the flowers. Shizuo smiled softly, not at all surprised that Izaya would know flower language. He’d had to look it up, of course, but it was worth it because from Izaya’s expression, he hadn’t expected it from Shizuo.

“Can anyone really capture you?” He replied as he leaned in and captured Izaya’s lips in a light kiss before turning toward the restaurant. He could feel Izaya’s lips curve in a smile beneath his own.

“Should I be disappointed it isn’t a dozen roses?” Izaya teased as he followed Shizuo into Numazuko, a very high end sushi restaurant that happened to be one of Izaya’s favourites.

“A dozen roses would be wasted on you. You’d just pluck all the petals and shower me with them.” He responded as the waiter led them to their seats. He’d actually reserved one of the small private rooms for the two of them which appeared to please Izaya as he settled next to Shizuo at the table instead of across from him. Shizuo raised a brow as Izaya leaned against him, then chuckled softly and slid an arm around the raven’s shoulder. 

“That’s hardly the point. Are you saying I don’t deserve a dozen roses?” Izaya continued as he placed the roses on the table and reached for the menu. Shizuo also picked up the menu, glancing through the options and deciding on what he would order before responding. 

“You don’t deserve a single rose much less a dozen. I don’t know what I was thinking.” He teased. “I don’t know why you’re looking at the menu, you’re just going to order the otoro like you always do.” Izaya huffed at Shizuo’s response though his eyes shone with amusement.

“Shall I let Shizu-chan order for me, then?” Izaya responded as the server approached with sake. Shizuo grinned and did exactly that, watching Izaya as he did. Izaya huffed again. “It seems I’ve gotten predictable. Are you going to tell me what you were doing this afternoon?” Izaya prodded Shizuo’s side before reaching for the sake.

“Nope.” Shizuo replied with a smile as he reached for his own cup. “Maybe after dinner you’ll get to find out.”

“But I want to know now.” Izaya protested. “I’ve waited all day.”

“You can wait a little longer.”

“I don’t want to-” Before Izaya could continue the food arrived and Izaya’s eyes lit up at the sight of the bright pink tuna nigiri. Shizuo chuckled and let go of Izaya, turning his attention to the food. After they’d both eaten and the plates had been cleared away Izaya turned his attention back on Shizuo expectantly. “Well?” 

Shizuo snorted and leaned in to kiss Izaya who protested a bit at first but eventually relented to the soft press of lips. Shizuo pulled back and pulled the small box of chocolates out of his coat, putting it on the table and sliding it over. Izaya picked it up and opened it, looking at the dark chocolates inside. Izaya shifted his gaze to Shizuo with amusement as he picked one up and popped it in his mouth. “Dark chocolate… I suppose I can tolerate it for your sake.” He said with a smirk. Shizuo snorted and pulled the other box out, holding it above Izaya’s head. 

“I put all this effort into tonight for you and all I get is tolerance?” He retorted. “Here I was trying to spoil my flea and all I get is harassment. Such a brat.” Izaya sntached the box from Shizuo with a laugh.

“You wouldn’t want me any other way.” He retorted as he opened up the delicately wrapped gift. “You didn’t wrap this did you?” Shizuo shook his head in amusement. Izaya opened the box and exhaled slowly at the blade inside. It was a butterfly knife, something he hadn’t used in years. It had been one of his favourite knives to use in high school and was, in fact, the type of knife he had been carrying when he and Shizuo first met. A soft smile curved his lips as he lifted the blade out of the box, eyes sliding to the charm that dangled from the end of the handle. It was small and at first he thought silver but as he captured it he realized it was gold. A single kanji that read ‘flea’ and it made Izaya laugh softly. “Shizu-chan is terrible at this.” He chided without any heat. “Far too sentimental and romantic.”

Shizuo smiled softly, enjoying the genuine happiness that Izaya couldn’t quite hide at his gift. “Is it an acceptable gift for my flea?” He teased, pulling Izaya closer. 

“It’ll do.” Izaya replied haughtily as he leaned into Shizuo’s embrace, playing at bratty to hide just how much he treasured Shizuo’s gift.

“Happy White Day Izaya.” Shizuo captured Izaya’s lips in a deep kiss and this time Izaya relented immediately, turning into the kiss. Izaya thought about replying with something sarcastic but decided instead to just enjoy the moment. Maybe silly romantic holidays weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
